1. Field of Disclosure
This invention relates in general to valves, and in particular to valves with a single inlet and multiple outlets for use in high pressure operating environments of hydrocarbon production operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems for developing hydrocarbon reserves might use hydraulic fracturing to optimize the development of the resource. In traditional hydraulic fracturing operations using fracturing manifolds, a series of skids can be included that contain a number of flow lines and valves that are opened or closed to direct the hydraulic fracturing fluids to the correct well. The number of flow lines and valves required can result in a large and complex skid of equipment.
Certain of the valves that are part of the hydraulic fracturing system can be subject to high pressure fluids in the closed position, to block the flow of fluids to a particular well. The exposure to high pressures while in the closed position can have a detrimental effect on the useful life of such valves.